


Smoky Summer

by Froy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froy/pseuds/Froy
Summary: Gwen gets a job as a firewatch in the Campbell national forest and meets the cheery, optimistic veteran firewatch David





	1. Prologue

The year is 1986.

Gwen just suffered a particularly devastating heartbreak.

She cries her eyes out for days at a time.

Her parents are nagging, asking when she will get a job, move out.

She hates it.

The year is 1987.

Gwen has a mental breakdown.

She is on medicine.

She just wants a break.

A break from everything.

It is May.

Gwen sees a job advertised in the newspaper

Firewatch in the Campbell National Forest.

3 months away from everyone.

Alone, with her own thoughts.

She takes it.


	2. Day 1

Gwen had driven her own truck up to the forest and hiked to the watchtower she had been assigned to: Lake Lilac Tower.

Gwen had her backpack slung over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs to the watchtower. The stairs were old, creaky and worn, but definitely felt sturdy enough to walk on. 

The sun was setting. She had the most beautiful view of the sunset over the mountains, reflecting the warm orange glow in the lake.

She unlocked the door to the tower with the key they had given her and flipped on the power switch. Inside was everything she needed to live here: A bed, a stove, a jug for water, a cupboard for supplies, a desk with a chair and an Osborne firefinder in the middle of the room. There were windows all around, so she had a lovely view of most of the forest and the distant mountains.

Gwen could see herself spending some time here.

“Sleepy Peak Peak Tower calling Lake Lilac Tower. Come in, over.”

The walkie-talkie on the desk had someone on the other end.

“Lake Lilac, come in?”

Gwen picked it up and pushed the speak button.

“Lilac Tower here. Hello?” She said, not knowing what else to do.

“Hi! Welcome to Campbell forest” the voice on the other end said. It was a guy. Sounded about her age.

“Umm, thanks?” Gwen answered. Was this who she was supposed to spend the summer talking to?

“Hope you don’t mind me asking why you are here?” He asked.

Gwen was taken aback a little. “What do you mean? I just took this job.”

“Sorry, it’s just that in my experience, most people who take this job are trying to get away from something.” He answered, sounding a little embarrassed. “I’m David by the way! Pleasure to meet you. And you are?”

“Uh, Gwen…” She said. “It’s…. nice? -To meet you too”

“I’m in the tower to your North. Can you see me?” David said.

Gwen caught a glimpse of his dimly lit tower in the distance. She waved a little towards him. 

“I can see you through my binoculars.” David responded.

“Great. I think I’m going to sleep now. I have been hiking all day.” Gwen said, heading inside, putting the walkie-talkie back on the desk.

“That’s probably a good idea. Goodnight!” David responded. Gwen saw the light go out in his cabin. 

Gwen opened her backpack and pulled out a half full carton of cigarettes, taking a pack out from the box. She peeled off the paper from the top of the soft package and smacked the bottom a few times to pop one out, pulling it out of the wrapping with her mouth. She grabbed a Zippo from her pocket and went outside, leaving the door open, trying to light it in the cool evening breeze.

She leaned over the railing, taking in the mountain air, then taking a drag of her cigarette.

“You know that’s bad for you, right?” a familiar voice said.

Gwen popped her head inside the tower and saw the walkie-talkie.

“AND a fire hazard.” David said over the walkie-talkie. “I know you can hear me.”

Gwen picked it up. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll put it out…”

“…There should be an ashtray somewhere in the tower. If you use it I won’t make a big fuss,” He said calmly.

Gwen stood with her cigarette between her fingers. “Okay, thanks… Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Gwen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Day 2

“Good mooorning, Gwen!”

Gwen rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock.

7 AM.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!”

Gwen walked over to the desk to pick up the walkie-talkie.

“Do I have to get up this early?” Gwen asked, zombie-like in both posture and tone.

“You will get more out of the day!” David said in his cheery voice.

Gwen put the walkie-talkie on the firefinder and went to the stove. She had been provided with a kettle and some coffee and it was just what she needed. She started making coffee and went to put her clothes on while it cooked.

She drank her coffee outside on a chair she had taken from inside the tower. The cool morning air helped wake her up. She sipped her steaming coffee while looking out over the mistcovered lake and the bright, white sun in the horizon.

She had never been much of a morning person, but she really felt at peace in this moment.

Gwen headed inside again with the chair and empty thermos lid.

“Oh-kaay… Firewatching.” She said to herself.

“Calling Lake Lilac. Come in, Gwen.” The walkie-talkie exclaimed.

Gwen grabbed it and sat down on her bed. “Hey David…”

“Just checking in. It’s a beautiful morning, am I right?” He said.

Gwen caught herself smirking a bit. “You know, it really is? I haven’t gotten up before 10 AM for… months. It’s so beautiful out here…”

“Glad to hear it! Are you ready to work?” David said enthusiastically.

“Sure.” Gwen said, sitting down at her desk, walkie-talkie in hand, leaning on her elbows. “What do you need me to do?”

David laughed a little. “Well, all your job really entails is to make sure the forest doesn’t go up in smoke.”

“Be alert, watch for signs of fire. Got it.” Gwen replied.

Gwen spent the rest of the day reading some of the trashy magazines she had brought with her. She had a can of beans for lunch. Lukewarm. She went outside for a cigarette a few times. She couldn’t help but think what would happen if she dropped it onto the dry grass below. She kept the ashtray close at hand.

Around the time of the sun setting, she got bored. Very bored.

She picked up the walkie-talkie.

“Lake Lilac here. Hey David.” She said, waiting for her reply.

“Sleepy Peak Peak here! Hellooo Gwen.” She got back.

“Does ANYTHING ever happen out here?” She asked, looking towards the setting sun.

“It’s usually nice and quiet out here.” David replied casually.

“So that’s a no” Gwen said with a tired look on her face.

“It’s only your first day, sometimes the exciting parts have some time between them.” David said.

Gwen started getting tired.

Gwen opened a window to let in the cool night air. The sky was a beautiful dark-blue blanket of stars draped over the mountains and trees.

Gwen raised her walkie-talkie to her mouth and pushed the speak button.

“I’m heading to bed. Goodnight David.”

“Goodnight Gwen.”


	4. Day 3

Gwen was bored again.

She had read most of her magazines.

She picked up her walkie-talkie and pushed the speak button.

“Hey David, what do you do for fun out here?” She asked, waiting for his reply.

“I have some encyclopedias about the fauna and flora of North America up here! It’s quite interesting, honestly!” David replied in his cheery tone.

Gwen sighed deeply, rolling her eyes back. “Anything else?”

“Well, the Campbell forest does have some lovely hiking trails.” David replied.

Hiking? That would be a nice change of pace. Gwen tightened her hiking boots and grabbed some supplies for her backpack: a granola bar, her canteen filled with water and her walkie-walkie.

She stepped outside of her tower and locked the door behind her before decending the stairs down towards in ground.

From the end of the stairs a dirt path lead into the woods. Gwen started walking.

The beauty of North America: big, proud pine trees, boulders emerging from the forest floor, the endless sound of wildlife all around her, beautiful songbirds filling the air with relaxing, wild music.

Gwen continued through the forest, listening to the forest around her.

“This isn’t too bad, actually.” Gwen radioed to her colleague with a little smile on her lips.

“It’s beautiful out there, isn’t it?” David said. “It’s why I come back here every summer.”

“How many years have you taken this job?” Gwen asked, hiking onward.

“It’s my fourth summer here.” He replied. Gwen could hear him pouring himself a cup of coffee over the radio.

“Well, it’s good to know I’m at the mercy of someone experienced.” Gwen said, climbing over a rock to continue on the trail. “You’re my only lifeline out here.”

She heard David laugh a little. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you out of trouble.” He said, taking a sip.

Gwen reached the top of the trail: a peak with a view of Lake Lilac. She dropped her backpack and leaned it against a rock while fishing her canteen and granola bar out of it. She found a tree stump to sit on while eating.

“So David, what’s the situation?” Gwen asked, mouth full.

“No fires! Yet.” He replied. “That could change, though.”

“Not on your watch, I bet.” She said jokingly.

“You can bet on it!” He said in return, completely serious.


	5. Day 4

"Sleepy Peak Peak calling Lake Lilac... Gwen, come in"

Gwen's eyes slowly opened. She had a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth and her hair was all messed up.

"Gwen?"

The sun had peaked out over the horizon, casting a warm, orange glow in Gwen's tower.

Gwen swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She looked at her clock. 5.30 AM. She picked up the walkie-talkie and opened her dry mouth to speak.

"I'm up, I'm up, what is it?" she said in her quiet, tired voice. David usually didn't call her this early

"I am seeing a thin plume of smoke to the southwest of your tower. Do you see it?" David said, a slightly worried hint in his voice.

Gwen took a moment to orient herself. She knew the sun rose in the east.

Gwen saw it too. A pillar of smoke rising from inside the forest.

"Yeah, I see it. What now?" Gwen said, sitting down on her bed again. 

"Well, this indicates either a new fire or a campfire." David said, pausing for a bit. "...And I need you to go check it out."

Gwen groaned loudly, falling backwards onto her bed.

"Gwen?" David said, still worried.

Gwen groaned again, this time straight into her walkie-talkie.

There's a pause.

"Listen, Gwen, I know it's early, but I need you to do this." David said. "...And you are also contractually obligated to do so."

Gwen rubbed her eyes and got ready. She put on her shorts, socks and boots, grabbing a granola bar on her way out.

"Thank you, Gwen" David said, as Gwen decends the stairs to her tower.

"Yeah yeah..." Gwen responds

Gwen takes the trail down south from her tower, following the smoke. The meadows are misty and cool, giving Gwen a small case of the goosebumps at first.

"Hey David." Gwen asked into her walkie-talkie. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, I wake up at dawn!" David responded, cheery as can be.

"How do you live like this?" Gwen asked, vaulting over a treetrunk that had fallen over, blocking the trail.

"Oh, you know what they say!" David answered. "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise!"

"You're fucking nuts." Gwen said.

"Heeeeeyyy... Language..." David commented in a disapproving tone.

 

Gwen finally reached the clearing the smoke was originating from.

A campfire had been set up, still smoking, with a tent and other camping gear situated under a rock formation. A blue hoodie and a pair of overalls had been laid on a boulder to dry in the sun.

"Yeah, I found the fire. Someone has set up camp out here." Gwen said, stomping out the embers with her big hiking boots.

"Is anyone around?" David asked.

"No, I don't see anyone." Gwen replied, looking around and listening for voices. "It's all quiet right now"

"Hmmmm..." David could be heard saying over the radio. "Not much we can do for now, then. Head back to tower and keep an eye on the clearing."

"Yeah, sure I will." Gwen said, beginning her hike back.


	6. Day 5

Gwen sat at her desk and sipped her coffee. It had gone lukewarm and gross, but she drank it nonetheless.

"So Gwen... What do you look like?" David said over the radio.

"What I look like?" Gwen asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I was just wondering." David said. "All I can tell through my binoculars is that you are a... Tanned woman in shorts."

"I'm actually latin american." Gwen said, picking up her cup and heading outside.

"Oh! Well, I just assumed from your name that..." David said before being cut off.

"That I was white?" Gwen asked, leaning over the railing, looking into her coffee.

There's a deafening silence.

"What do I look like..." Gwen said, taking a final sip before pouring the rest of her coffee over the side of the tower. "Hmmmm, well, I'm pretty average looking, dark red hair, ponytail..."

"Alright..." David said, taking a little pause. "Now, what would you say is your most prominent feature?"

"David, what the fuck are you doing?" Gwen said, confused, but also slightly intrigued.

"I'm drawing you!" David said, a faint scribble of a pen being heard in the background over the radio. 

"Drawing me?" Gwen said with a very questioning tone.

"What? I'm bored." David reasoned. Gwen couldn't help but empathize.

"Okay so, my most prominent feature?" Gwen said, pondering. "Probably my big, purple eyes."

"Ah." David replied.

Gwen headed inside again, grabbing a piece of paper from the forest service, turning it over to the blank side.

"Well, David, what do you look like?" Gwen said, sitting down and the desk and reaching for a pen.

"Me?" David asked, a little laugh in his voice. "Well, I'm sort of tall, ginger hair, freckles, no facial hair... Really pale."

Gwen did laugh a little. "You're like... THE whitest guy." 

"Hey now." David commented, although it was a little ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short this time! Sorry!


	7. Day 6

"Gwen?" The walkie-talkie hummed. "Are you there?"

Gwen was lying on her bed, drenched in sweat. It was 101 degrees Fahrenheit, which was abnormally hot for the area.

Gwen got out of her bed, making a nasty, sticky sound as she seperated her back from the sheet.

Gwen grabbed the radio from off the nightstand. "I'm here. What's up?"

"I've spotted a plume of smoke near your tower. Similar to the one from a couple days ago." David said, with a definite sense of worry in his voice.

Gwen sighed heavily before speaking. "I'll check it out..."

Gwen looked out her window, scanning for the smoke. It was in a different area than last time.

She put on her shorts, socks and boots and filled her canteen with water before heading out.

She ascended the stairs and headed in the direction of the smoke. 

The grass was even drier than usual. The slightest spark or ember could definitely result in something serious.

"Hey David." Gwen asked into her walkie-talkie. "How common are fires actually?"

"Oh, actually quite common!" David replied. "Wildfires destroy millions of acres of forest each year in the United States alone. And the vast majority of forest fires are caused by humans, so it's important that we respond to any sign of a new one."

"So on a day like this if a fire starts, we're basically fucked?" Gwen says, taking a sip of water from her canteen.

"I don't think I would formulate it like that..." David replied. "...But yes."

Gwen kept hiking. Most of the path was covered by the forest, so she would be in the shade for the most part. 

"Soooo, David." Gwen asked. "You talk to any of the other firewatches?"

"Why would I? I'm having such a good time talking to you!" David replied in his cheery voice. 

Gwen was a little conflicted. Part of her just wanted to be left alone, but another part really enjoyed talking to David. He was charming in his own, cheery way. And she would probably go insane if she didn't have anyone to converse with all summer.

 

Gwen was nearing the dry meadow the smoke was coming from. 

Three figures was sitting around a campfire. 

"Fuck you, Neil. I didn't come all the way out here to NOT roast marshmellows." A boy in a blue hoodie by the campfire said, roasting marshmellows on a stick.

Gwen walked up behind the boy in the blue hoodie and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, party's over." Gwen said and poured water out of her canteen onto the campfire.

"Aw, come on!" The boy in the hoodie exclaimed. 

The other two kids by the campfire looked shocked in the moment. They were a scrawny, brown-haired boy and a little girl in overalls.

"I TOLD you it wasn't a good idea, Max!" The scrawny boy yelled. He must be Neil.

"What in the FUCK are you kids doing? The fire hazard level is like "Holy shit" and you're lighting campfires all over?" Gwen said, scolding them.

"Why do you care, are you some sort of forest cop?" The boy in the hoodie, presumably called Max. said.

"We'll stop lighting fires! Don't worry about it!" Neil said.

Gwen put Max down. "I have to get out here every time there's even the TINIEST bit of smoke. If I catch you kids playing with fire again, you're dead, understand?"

Neil gave her the thumbs up. Gwen gave them a stern look before heading back to the trail. That was a bit of anger she had needed to let out.

"I don't see smoke anymore. Did you take care of it?" David asked over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, it's done." Gwen replied. "I'm heading back now."

"Thank you, Gwen!" David said.

Gwen had come to appreciate being thanked for her work. It was not something she was used to back home.

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
